Doggo
Appearance Personality Doggo appears to be a somewhat complicated individual with different layers of personality that he shows to different people. The first layer is the most outer layer that everyone gets to see, no matter who they are; this is his tough, bad boy-type personality. He tends to smoke his dog treats a lot, not care about most things, and tried to act cool. He also tends to fight like this. While this is a valid part of his personality, it's not always how he truly is. The second layer is a more sweet and playful side, where his dog instincts come out. This happens time to time, even when he doesn't want to, like playing fetch or going for a walk. Most of the time, he reluctantly des these things and then gets embarrassed about it afterwards. This is also a valid side of his personality, but with good friends and loved ones, this side comes outa lot more and he seems more eager and unashamed. The third layer, he only shows to those he comes to trust a lot; namely his loved ones. He seems to be a bit scared of how his life will turn out, if he'll be alone, and feels a bit alienated by everyone else. This, like the others, is a valid part of his personality, but it's his inner feelings and worries. Specficially with the others canines in his family, he feels like he dopesn't belong and like he's not wanted, since they pick on him so much and don't seem to care too much about him, though this is a false assumption, it is how he feels. Due to his vision problem and only being able to see thigns that move, he feels like most take advantage of this and while on the oputside, he seems to be frustrated by this, it really hurts him inside. After being given a custom set of glasses to help him see stationary objects (with the help of Jack and Skully), he stopped worrying about it so much. Love & Romance Doggo tends to lean more towards other canines and those who have some form of disability. He has absolutely no preference in gender, but he does seem to think of humans as a little strange regarding species, though it doesn't mean he won't go out with one. When one really gets to know him, Doggo is actually fairly submissive due to his dog-like tendencies and loyalty, though he won't be mistreated and will listen to his loved one over everything. He is protective over them, but not overly. He will also almost blindly trust them no matter what they tell him; if he doesn't knopw otherwise, he'll take their side no matter what. Aside from his submissive nature, he can be dominant if his partner prefers it, though he tends to be a bit rough and he may have a little trouble when it comes to things outside of the bedroom. He definitely shows a love for being walked, with or without a leash, being petted, and shown affection in general. Doggo is not shy about giving affection back, either; usually in the form of licks and kisses along with hugs, though he will cuddle with them as wel. Due to his loyalty to his loved ones to almsot no end, if asked about something he doesn't want to discuss or asked to do something he doesn't like, he will usually show his uncomfortability with it by lowering his ears and whinning softly. He will still do it if they insist, but he greatly appreciates the chance to not have to. Doggo makes a great guard dog for his loved ones if they need one and has his glasses; he will ruthlessly protect them from any threat, even if it costs him his life and he will not hesitate no matter who the foe is. Relationships